


Risolto in tre minuti

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Una frase, una soltanto, era sufficiente a non lasciare indifferenti gli eleganti invitati al ricevimento in maschera veneziana.Bastarono quelle parole, quattro in tutto, a scuotere le coscienze collettive, a risvegliare priorità ben celate nel profondo. La sala illuminata e conciata per la festa era diventata il campo perfetto sul quale studiare attentamente il comportamento delle persone e analizzare minuziosamente ogni minimo dettaglio.Per Sherlock Holmes, il celebre detective, era un gioco da ragazzi. A lui e ai suoi occhi blu non sfuggiva nulla. Forse non avrebbe avuto nemmeno bisogno di concentrarsi e rinchiudersi nel suo Mind Palace.[Un semplice esperimento] [Prompt: “Solo uno morirà stanotte” (Sirius Black, Harry Potter)]





	Risolto in tre minuti

 

Una frase, una soltanto, era sufficiente a non lasciare indifferenti gli eleganti invitati al ricevimento in maschera veneziana.

Bastarono quelle parole, quattro in tutto, a scuotere le coscienze collettive, a risvegliare priorità ben celate nel profondo. La sala illuminata e conciata per la festa era diventata il campo perfetto sul quale studiare attentamente il comportamento delle persone e analizzare minuziosamente ogni minimo dettaglio.

Per Sherlock Holmes, il celebre detective, era un gioco da ragazzi. A lui e ai suoi occhi blu non sfuggiva nulla. Forse non avrebbe avuto nemmeno bisogno di concentrarsi e rinchiudersi nel suo _Mind Palace_.

«Solo uno morirà stanotte».

Breve e inquietante, era un ammonimento forte, potente, efficace e relativamente spiazzante.

E il colpo di scena, questo non poteva mancare, era un cliché così banale, fu che le luci si spensero tutte nello stesso momento, che la gente irruppe in sussulti di sorpresa, o di paura scenica, in sussurri indirizzati ai vicini, in richieste accorate di ripristinare la corrente al più presto.

Quando le luci si riaccesero sulla scena del crimine, Sherlock non si stupì nemmeno di appurare che ci fosse già scappato il morto, in mezzo alla folla caotica, colpita dalla presenza di un uomo steso a terra in una pozza di sangue. Che mediocrità!

«Risolto in tre minuti. Non smetti mai di sorprendere».

Gli agenti di Scotland Yard stavano scortando fuori l’assassino, mentre anche il cadavere dell’imprenditore veniva portato via su una barella.

«Zio Sherlock, posso sapere come hai fatto?».

Dopo l’osservazione del padre, vestito in abito formale e munito di un paio di baffi ingrigiti, anche Rosamund Mary Watson, da tutti soprannominata Rosie, aveva posto la sua domanda, interessata. La ragazzina indossava un abito color pesca e una maschera abbinata dello stesso colore, con piume bianche e grigie ai lati. Per fortuna, John e sua figlia si trovavano in una stanza adiacente al salone principale quando vi era successo il fattaccio, poiché Rosie si era soffermata ad ammirare curiosa tutti i quadri esposti intorno e a toccare le varie statue che abbellivano il locale raffinato.

«Come spiegarlo in parole che ti sono comprensibili? Qui si è trattato di un aspro diverbio di famiglia: lui era il solito zio avaro che non voleva aiutare il nipote, sebbene lui l’avesse pregato più volte di avere un prestito. Non era solo avaro, era anche donnaiolo. Sarebbe andato incontro alle sue amanti, tre donne, a giudicare dal suo aspetto ben curato nonostante si avviasse verso i sessanta, piuttosto che erigere un testamento favorevole al figlio del fratello, al sangue del suo sangue. Ovviamente si è servito di un complice, qualcuno che spegnesse le luci al momento giusto, ma è stata la sua mano a infliggere il colpo mortale con una forbice da barbiere. Perché sì, l’assassino aveva lavorato come barbiere, quindi sapeva in quale punto della giugulare tagliare per ottenere una morte istantanea».

«Era logico, certo. Abbiamo finito qui? Tesoro, torniamo a casa, domani devi svegliarti presto per la scuola», affermò John, aiutando la figlioletta dodicenne a indossare il trench color marroncino, richiesto a un cameriere che l’aveva accontentato subito prendendolo da dove era stato riposto.

«Okay! Grazie per averci invitato alla festa con te, zio Sherlock. È stata molto bella!» esclamò felice Rosie, spensierata come se non fosse accaduto nulla di male, salutando il padrino con un abbraccio spontaneo e veloce.

E il noto sociopatico iperattivo non avrebbe mai negato una cosa simile alla sua figlioccia preferita, sebbene non fosse spesso incline a mostrare, anche a distanza di anni, le sue emozioni, che non rientravano affatto nel campo delle eccellenti deduzioni.

°°

594 parole.

Scritta per la quinta settimana del COW-T 8, prompt “Solo uno morirà stanotte” (Sirius Black, Harry Potter)

Dedicata alla mia compagna di squadra, Steno <3

 


End file.
